Sterben
by TheAwesomeGilbo
Summary: This is the sequel one shot to "Born to die, die to live". This is from Gil's point of view. Requested by americasweetheart8p. There is some profanity... Not may fault. Blame the countries. And the title means "die" in German, for those who were curious.


_This is an epilogue to the story "Born to die, die to live". It was requested by americasweetheart8p. This is only a continued one shot picking up where the story left off. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks americasweetheart8p for requesting! _

**Epilogue: Born to die, die to live**

Gilbert walked home slowly in the rain. He didn't care that it poured. He didn't care that he was crying. He didn't care about anything. The only thing he cared about was Alfred and Mattie being dead. Police came and took Mattie's body only fifteen minutes before. The world seemed fuzzy, like a dream. It seemed surreal that either of the twins could be dead.

'Shit. I'm gonna miss those guys,' Gil thought remembering the blondes. He remembered how he had pulled pranks with Al and had long talks with Mattie.

_"Okay okay. Shh! He'll hear us!" A fifteen year old Alfred put a finger to his lips to signal to the albino to stop laughing. The two were perched on the fire escape of an old apartment building. An arsenal of water balloons sat next to them. _

_"Okay, so my idiot cousin, Rodderich, walks past and we bomb him," Gil clarified, holding a purple balloon in his hands. _

_"Yes, my friend. Then, he gets nuked!" Alfred confirmed picking up a particularly large green 'bomb'. _

_"There he is!" Gilbo pointed to a brunette man walking down the sidewalk. He wore an old style navy suit, coming back from his job as a piano tutor. _

_"Hold fire," Gil whispered putting a hand up. The Austrian walked closer, oblivious to the mischievous teenagers waiting to bombard him. _

_"FIRE!"_

_Rodderich looked up just in time to see balloons hit him. He screeched when the balloons exploded all over him. Alfred's green balloon was right on top of his head, while Gilbert's hit his target's chest. But instead of water soaking the piano-loving brunette, green and blue paint covered his body._

_"You put paint in the balloons!" Alfred yelled picking up another balloon._

_"Ja!" Gil replied dropping another paint-filled balloon._

_"Genius!" The pair of teens continued to bomb the enemy with balloons until the Austrian finally stopped yelling and stalked off. The two of them almost fell off the rickety old fire escape, laughing._

The German laughed softly at the memory. Mattie had yelled at them when they got back, but he wasn't nearly as scary as Elizaveta was. Rodderich's girlfriend was scary when she was mad. Mattie was always much more merciful then the Hungarian woman. Mattie...

_"Hey Mattie!" Gil said as the Canadian let the albino in. _

_"Hey Gilbo. What's up?" Mattie asked as the two seventeen year olds sat on the couch in the blonde's living room._

_"Me and Ludwig got in a fight," Gil admitted. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Mattie apologized._

_"It's fine. He's just being an ass about it."_

_"What happened?" Mattie turned to Gilbert, warm violet eyes peering into pained crimson ones._

_"He was mad at me because I apparently never do anything," Gil sighed tearing his eyes away from Mattie._

_"What do you mean?" Mattie hated when the brothers fought. They almost never fought. The last time, things got a bit ugly with Ivan. Mattie defiantly didn't want things to get that bad again._

_"Because my room's a bit messy, Luddy thinks it's his job to clean it and he doesn't want to clean it anymore."_

_"But maybe you should help out a bit more, Gil. If it would make Ludwig happier," Mattie pointed out. _

_"Maybe. I'll try it. Thanks, Mattie!" Gil agreed._

_"Anytime. It's a dumb reason to fight anyway, Gil Gil." Gilbert smirked at the nickname. _

_"Bringing back 'Gil Gil' are we?" Gilbert asked playfully. _

_"Perhaps. That's why you shouldn't have dated Elizaveta. The nicknames never leave. Even after a year," Mattie replied._

_"I guess. You guys would have thought of a dumbass nickname like that anyway," Gil stated._

_"Yeah probably. Hockey's on. You wanna stay and watch a bit?" Mattie offered._

_"Sure why not? Just hope Al doesn't come and change it to football," Gilbo joked. _

_"Yeah right?" Mattie laughed and he clicked the remote, turning on the television. He then flipped it to a hockey game. America and Canada. So far Canada was winning 3-2. Then halftime came on. _

_"Aw! I hate these fucking commercials!" Gil whined._

_"Well then let's watch the news or something," Mattie change the channel to the local news. An anchorwoman was just wrapping up a story on an attack on a few people._

_"...four people were injured and two were pronounced dead. Police are still investigating who may have been involved in this attack." Mattie muted the TV and turned to Gilbo._

_"Are you ever afraid of something like that?" he asked motioning to the silent TV._

_"Kinda. I'm afraid of dying, if that's what you mean," Gil answered. "Why?"_

_"I don't know. I'm afraid of dying too but I guess I just don't want to say it," Mattie guessed._

_"Who cares? I mean, everyone's afraid of that kind of thing, right?" _

_"Most people are, I think," Mattie said._

_"Shit!" Gil said looking at the clock "I better get home. It's getting late. I'll see ya later, Matt!" Gil called walking out the door. _

_"Alright. See ya later, Gil Gil!"_

Gil hadn't realized he had gotten home. He walked up to the wooden door and knocked. He really didn't want to find his keys. Ludwig opened the door. Feli stood behind him, her copper hair in a ponytail and her honey eyes shining. She was holding a bowl of pasta in one hand and a fork in the other. Typical Feli.

"Hi Gil. Why did you walk home in the rain? You're soaked!" Ludwig observed.

"Ve~ did you visit Alfred? Where's Mattie?" Feliciana was too innocent sometimes. How Gil did not want to tell the two of them the terrible news.

"L-Luddy... F-Feli..." Gil swallowed.

"Gilbert? Were you crying?" Luddy asked noticing the redness around the elder's eyes.

"Ja," Gil whispered.

"Ve~ why?" Feli's face now was worried and concerned.

"Alfred's dead. His heart monitor flat-lined. And Mattie's dead too. He was hit by a car." The only sound, was the crash of the bowl of pasta hitting the floor.

"What?" Ludwig was confused. How could BOTH twins be dead?

"Ja. The two of them are dead," Gil repeated, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"NO! THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!" Feli screamed. She grasped Ludwig around his waist and hugged him. Sobs shook her thin frame as she cried into the German's chest. Ludwig patted Feli's head and looked at his brother.

"How?" he asked simply.

"Alfred finally died of the gunshot wound and Mattie ran across the street to meet up with me and a lady hit him," Gil explained.

"What are we going to do?" Ludwig asked trying to calm his little Italian girlfriend.

"Arthur's going to arrange the funerals. He said he would," Gil continued.

"Oh. When will that be?"

"This weekend probably."

"Oh. Maybe we should all rest a bit," Ludwig suggested.

"Ja. Only for a bit."

*Saturday December 2 11:30am*

Gilbert stood over two freshly covered graves. Everyone else had left after the services ended an hour ago. The German knelt down at the grave markers. The one on the left read 'Matthew Williams-Jones. July 2, 1987-November 27, 2011. He shall always be loved.' The one on the right read 'Alfred Williams-Jones. July 2, 1987-November 27, 2011. He was always a hero.' Gilbert felt tears prickle his eyes. He felt a breeze blow through his silver hair. He blinked back his tears and sniffled.

"It's not your guys's fault this happened," he began shakily "None of it. And Mattie we don't blame the woman that hit you. It wasn't her fault either. She was here. Earlier. What the hell am I even doing?" Gil said suddenly. He ran a tired hand through his messy hair.

"I don't even know if you hear me. I don't know if you even care." Gil looked down but then saw black boots standing in front of him. He looked up and saw a woman with platinum blonde hair and cold blue/violet eyes. She wore a navy dress and a matching bow in her hair.

"Why are you upset?" She asked coldly.

"My two friends just died," Gil answered.

"Yes I can see that," she flipped her hair over her shoulder "But why are you upset about it?"

"Because they're fucking dead!" Gil repeated.

"Then you should be happy."

"Why?" Gil asked. The woman crouched down next to the albino.

"They aren't in this shitty world anymore," she answered.

"How do you know they're better off?" Gilbo asked suspiciously.

"Do you want to talk to them?" she asked.

"Forget it. That's impossible."

"What is?" The woman cocked her head at Gilbert's remark.

"Speaking to the dead," Gil said surprised.

'How strange is this chick?' he thought.

"My name is Natalya Braginski," The woman introduced herself.

"Wait. I've heard that name before," Gil tried to remember where he heard the woman's name before.

"I died a few months ago. I believe the news made a big deal about it," she reminded.

"You're dead?" Gil's jaw dropped. He was speaking to a dead person.

"Yes. I spoke to Matthew earlier. Only a few days ago. He was a nice boy. He still is nice. I've seen him and his brother enter the world of the dead. Trust me, being dead is great and all, but enjoy life while you can, Gilbert." Natalya spoke to Gil in a dreamy-type voice.

"Gil?" Gil whipped his head around. He searched for the source of the voice, but could find none.

"You have to try harder, boys," Natalya said to the wind. Then two hazy figures appeared. One resembled Alfred while the other resembled Matthew.

"Hi Gil!" Alfred greeted in his usual obnoxious voice, but to Gil, it was the most wonderful sound in the world.

"Alfred!" Gil wanted to hug them both.

"Hey Gil. I wish we could touch you because then I would hug you until you popped," Mattie joked. Gil laughed at the Canadian.

"I miss you guys!" Gil said.

"We miss you too, bro!" Al said.

"But if you ever wanna talk to us, come here and we'll do the best we can to come say hi."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Gil said.

"But you can't tell anyone else," Mattie said.

"Why not?" Gil whined.

"Because people will think you went off the deep end," Alfred explained.

"And we can only appear to one person," Mattie finished.

"But you appeared to me and Mattie," Gil pointed out to Natalya.

"I've been dead longer," she explained simply.

"Fuck! We have to go now. The boss dude here said we can't stay any longer."

'Boss dude,' Gil laughed to himself 'That's definitely Al.'

"Bye Gil. I hope we see you again!" Mattie called as the twins faded out into the wind.

"Bye Gilbert. It was nice meeting you. I hope we will meet again sometime," Natalya said as, she too, faded away.

"Bye you guys. I love you," Gilbert whispered as he got up. He walked out of the cemetery gates and began to walk home. Before he walked too far down the road, he turned and looked back. There was Mattie and Alfred's graves, sitting in the sunlight. It was the only sun the city had seen since the day hell started. November 17th. The day Mattie and Alfred went to the bank. That one goddamn day.

_AN:_ _I hope you all liked it! Make sure to rate and review! That was especially for you americasweetheart8p. I hope you liked it :)_


End file.
